


far from home

by nateheywood



Series: Coldwave Winter Week 2018 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldwave Winter Week 2018, Hurt Leonard Snart, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Mick Rory, Teleportation, and mick will not stop until he gets him back, hurt!Len, len gets stuck in a freezer, this entire time i was picturing waters as adriane pimento don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nateheywood/pseuds/nateheywood
Summary: They're facing off with Aiden Waters, a teleporting, time traveling metahuman, when he gets ahold of Len and pops him off somewhere icy. Mick is less than pleased.





	far from home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt chosen: Hostage / Kidnapping
> 
> Extras: #29 Hypothermia

“This is the guy,” Mick says, completely unimpressed. “This is the guy that’s been giving us chase for the past month.”

They’re looking at a picture of the man who’s caused the past six aberrations they’ve fixed, several different angles of several different mugshots. He’s ethnically ambiguous and skimpy looking, with wild dark hair and even wilder looking eyes. 

“He’s just slippery,” Sara mutters, before raising her voice so that the rest of the team can hear. “Gideon, what do you have on him?”

“Aiden Marcus Waters, aged 35,” Gideon says, “He is from the year 2017, and appears to be one of the metahumans produced by the particle accelerator explosion. He is able to teleport throughout both time and space, although he has only recently began his escapades through time. Previous to the explosion, he was a thief, and was arrested on four separate occasions.”

“So, he can teleport whenever and wherever he wants,” Zari says, to clarify.

“It’s fine,” Sara says.

“You’re right,” Nate nods, sarcastically. “He only has a slight advantage. It’s fine.”

Zari, Wally, and Len all look like they agree, and Mick nods. Ray looks at them, brow furrowed. 

“ _ Guys _ ,” he says, face screaming ‘earnest encouragement’. “We’re a team. We defeated Savage. We defeated a  _ time demon _ ! We can take on this guy.”

“Did you hear the part about how he can  _ teleport _ ?” Len asks, from the floor. 

“We can do it,” Ray says, resolute. “Plus, it’s Australia. When have we ever been to Australia?”

True. Mick’s always wanted to see a kangaroo. 

Len sneers. “A little  _ warm _ for me, Boy Scout.”

“I’m in,” Mick says, almost immediately after Len finishes, and Len shoots him a look of betrayal. Mick shrugs. He’ll make it up to him later. “Always wanted to see a kangaroo.”

Amaya makes a little excited noise, which makes Nate perk up, and suddenly the group is dissolving into chaos about kangaroos and Amaya’s fun facts about them.

“Well, it doesn’t matter if you want to go or not,” Sara shouts over them. The group falls relatively silent. “We’re going.”

-

Somehow, Len gets Waters in a one on one fist fight, leaving the rest of them to hover around them awkwardly, waiting for a chance to jump in and help. 

Sara is the one holding Mick back from joining in, muttering something about making the guy ‘feel overwhelmed and teleport away’. The only reason Mick is letting her is because Len looks like he’s winning, and he’s been in need of a good one-on-one banter for a while, with the Flash currently out of reach.

Len lands a good punch against his jaw, and the guy’s formerly amused expression suddenly turns angry. Mick straightens at the change, feeling something about the fight shift in an alarming sort of way.

He puts up his heat gun and starts marching forward, ready to set the twig on fire, but before he can, both Len and Waters suddenly pop away with a faint scent of burnt rubber.

Mick stops in his tracks. They’d anticipated Waters teleporting himself away if things got too difficult for him, and the cold gun had been their plan A: freeze the fucker up to his neck so that he couldn’t pop off. They hadn’t anticipated Len to be his first target, and they hadn’t anticipated his first move to be knocking Len’s gun out of his hands and kicking it far across the clearing. 

They certainly hadn’t anticipated Waters to  _ kidnap _ one of them - Hell, they hadn’t thought he was  _ capable  _ of teleporting anything other than himself and small objects!

They all stare at the spot Len and Waters had been in, frozen. Mick is the first to break out of it, putting his gun back into his holster and taking long strides over to where Len’s gun is, around ten feet away from where they’d been fighting. He scoops it up and starts walking towards the ship, anger and worry swirling fast in his gut.

“You just gonna stand there?” he snaps as he walks past the rest of the team, anger looking for an outlet now that the true cause is gone. They shake out of it quickly, looks of worry starting to bloom on their faces. Mick tries not to let their worry feed his - he’s been getting good at keeping a clear head, and he needs to continue to keep it if he wants to be efficient. At least, so he’s been told.

Sara manages to get herself ahead of him so that she’s the one leading the group, and Mick is grateful. He’s never liked being the leader - and he certainly doesn’t want to be one right now. Too much responsibility, especially when his only priority is Len no matter what.

Just as they reach the ship, Waters appears in the doorway, looking smug and dusting what looks like ice or small glass pieces from his shoulders and hair. 

Most importantly, Len is not with him.

“Waters,” Sara says lowly, and Mick comes up to stand beside her, barely keeping his fists from shaking. Anger rears back in his chest, and it’s all he can do to keep from pinning the bastard against the ship and demanding he let him know where his husband was. “Where’s our team member?”

“Oh,” Waters grins meanly. “He’s cold enough, don’t worry. He won’t melt.”

This confirms that it was ice that he’d been dusting off himself, and Mick is suddenly much less willing to listen to his bullshit.

He growls and grabs Waters’ jacket, slamming him into the side of the ship. Waters’s hands wrap around his wrists, expression startled, and Mick snarls in his face.

“ _ Mick! _ ” Sara snaps, but he ignores her.

“Where the fuck is he?” he shouts, and he slams Waters again for good measure. The bastard gives him a mock-sympathetic look, pouting in an exaggerated manner and leaning right back into Mick’s space.

“Worried about our husband, are we?” he says, finger lifting up from Mick’s wrist to tap on the ring beneath his glove. Mick yanks himself away, horrified.

Waters laughs for about two seconds before Mick pistol-whips him with the cold gun _. _

-

They throw Waters in the brig, a pair of power-dampening handcuffs around his wrists. They all crowd around the cell, wanting to grill him for information the minute he wakes up, and Mick doesn’t know what to do with himself while they wait. 

“He’s somewhere cold,” Ray says, for probably the third time. “Probably something like a freezer, if I’m guessing.” There’s a pause before he tilts his head, thinking. “Or Northern Canada.”

“We won’t know for sure until Gideon manages to track him,” Amaya says. “Or until we can weasel an answer out of Waters, and it doesn’t look like he’s going to wake up anytime soon.”

“I can wake him up,” Mick growls. “Just let me in there.”

“Last time you grilled him for answers, you made sure he couldn’t give you any,” Sara says firmly, gesturing towards the nasty bruise stretching from beneath Waters’ wild dark hair and across his temple. Mick glares at her. 

“How long can someone last in a freezer?” Wally asks. “Or Northern Canada?”

Ray tilts his head in thought. “It depe--”

“Shut up!” Mick snaps, and the two’s mouths slam closed.

Sara steps up to him, expression a little softer than it was before. “They’re just worried, Mick.”

“I don’t care,” he growls. “I don’t want to hear about my partner’s chances of freezing to death!” He throws up his hands and marches to the other side of the cell, leaning against the wall and flicking open his lighter, allowing the flame to burn images into his eyes. If he can’t do anything, he might as well try to calm himself down.

Amaya follows him over, and only the mere fact that she’s Amaya is saving her from his temper.

“You know it takes around an hour for the timeline to change enough for Gideon to sense it,” she says to him, touching his arm. He shrugs it away, but she continues, undeterred. “It’s been around forty-five minutes. She should have something soon.”

When Mick doesn’t respond, keeping his eyes on his lighter, she turns and walks back over to the others and their brainstorming. Mick allows himself to get lost in watching the flame flicker and dance.

He doesn’t know how much time passes before Gideon’s voice yanks him out of his trance. 

“I have managed to locate Mr. Snart due to minor shifts in the timeline,” Gideon says, and Mick straightens, listening intently. “Would you like me to change the ship’s destination accordingly?”

-

Waters apparently dropped Len off where he was squatting before he’d gotten his powers, an old cookie dough factory that still smells faintly like chocolate chips.

They still haven’t managed to figure out  _ why  _ Waters kidnapped Len - he’s hard to figure out, leaping from emotion to emotion and sometimes looking completely deranged - but they suspect that he’s working for the newest big-and-bad that wants to go toe to toe with them. It would certainly explain the apparent research he’d done on them, like how he’d known who posed the most threat to him and Len and Mick’s marriage.

They march into the factory and split up to look for the coolers, Sara, Ray, and Wally heading towards the machinery at one end, and Zari, Amaya, and Nate heading past the conveyor belts towards the back of the building. Mick goes off with the latter.

They walk slowly, hands on their weapons, listening intently. Once they hit the wall, they walk along it until they run across what is very obviously the door to a cooler. Judging by the cool air blowing over their feet and shins, it’s on. Nate wiggles the handle. It’s locked.

Mick bangs on the door loudly. “Len?” he shouts. “You in there?”

They wait in silence, and Mick is just about to turn around and knock on the other cooler when there’s a light thud on the other side of the door. Mick’s heart kicks into gear, relief and adrenaline rushing through his body. 

“Oh, thank God,” Nate says, and Amaya touches her hand to her totem, a gorilla briefly enveloping her form. Nate, Zari, and Mick all move back as Amaya steps towards the door, ripping it off of its hinges and flinging it behind her.

It isn’t even finished clattering to the floor when Mick rushes forward in order to grab Len, who is sitting just inside, curled into a ball and shivering uncontrollably.

He’s kind of hard to grab, with his arms, legs, and head all tucked into himself, and Mick hides him from the others’ view as he starts talking, knowing Len doesn’t particularly love people seeing him vulnerable.

“Can you stand up?” Mick murmurs, keeping his voice low. He touches Len’s back and tries not to cringe at how cold it is. 

Len uncurles from himself, shaking, only to turn and pull Mick closer to him by his shirt. He presses himself close, and Mick can feel just how shallow his breathing is. “Maybe,” he says, teeth chattering. Mick feels a spike of alarm at the slur in it.

Mick tries not to shy away from the iciness of Len’s hands through his thin shirt and instead pulls off his jacket, wrapping it around Len. “C’mon,” he says, and he helps Len to stand, shifting so that he has one arm around Len’s waist and one arm holding onto the one Len has strung over his neck, keeping him in place. Even standing, Len tries his best to curl into himself, still shivering.

By the time they make it out of the cooler, Sara, Ray, and Wally have joined the other three, and all of them are wearing matching worried expressions. 

“Is he okay?” Wally asks.

“He’ll be fine,” Sara says, although she looks just as concerned, “if we get him back to the ship. Gideon should probably take a look at him.”

The walk back to the Waverider is a long one, even though they parked just outside the factory. Len leans on Mick heavily, shivers barely lessening, and once they reach the ship Mick hastens to get Len on board and to the medbay, ignoring the others as they follow like a trail of ducklings.

“Gideon,” Mick calls as he sets Len into the chair. He clamps the bracelet onto Len’s wrist before drawing away to look for blankets, breaking free of Len’s far too weak hold.

The screen lights up, and Gideon starts to give them a run down of Len’s condition. “Mr. Snart appears to have a mild case of hypothermia,” she says, and the heaters kick on to high blast. “I cannot do anything medically to help him without going overboard. I would recommend blankets, tea, and sharing body heat to help him.”

“I’ve got the blankets,” Ray says, jabbing his thumb at himself. He then points to Mick. “Mick’s got the body heat.”

Mick glares, but not before Nate says, “I’ve got the tea!”

The two run out, and Sara lifts her eyes towards the ceiling. “So, he’s going to be okay?”

“If you implement my instructions, Mr. Snart should be fine within a few hours,” Gideon says warmly.

“Does he have to be in here?” Mick says, and when Gideon answers with the negative, he pulls Len back up again, ignoring his protesting glare. “You’ll be more comfortable in the bedroom,” he tells him. What goes unsaid is that he’ll have more privacy too, and Len allows himself to be led to their bedroom.

Within minutes, both Len and Mick are underneath several blankets, both shirtless, with a steaming thermos with tea on Len’s nightstand. Mick grunts as Len curls into him, skin freezing, and puts a hand on the back of Len’s head when he puts his face in the crook of Mick’s neck. Len breathes out, and wraps both arms around Mick’s torso. He chuckles when Mick’s stomach jumps at the shock of temperature.

“You owe me,” Mick grumbles after a few hours, once Len has mostly warmed up. “I might’ve caught hypothermia from  _ you _ , you’re so damn cold.”

Len hums into Mick’s skin, making him shiver for entirely different reasons. “Guess I’ll have to make it up to you,” he says, and the purr in his voice goes straight to Mick’s dick. “Later,” he adds, presumably when he feels Mick’s unfortunate boner. “Later, Mick.”

“This isn’t fair,” Mick complains. “You can’t just do that.”

“You do it to me all the time,” Len shoots back, before pulling away to reach for the thermos. He’s still shivering, a little, but he mostly just looks bone-tired. “At least I have an excuse.”

Mick grunts, and Len takes a long draw of the tea before setting it back down and laying his head against his pillow, eyes shut. He lets out a breath through his nose, and Mick pulls him back against his chest, yanking the blankets around their shoulders again.

“One nap,” Mick says in his lowest voice, making sure he gets as close to Len’s ear as possible. Sure enough, Len cringes away, goosebumps raising over his arms. Mick keeps him prisoner, arms tightening around his husband, as he continues, “Then we fuck.” He then proceeds to just hum into Len’s ear, making him squirm until he finally lets go, allowing Len to relax against the bed in relief.

“Fuck you,” Len says, but there’s little heat to it.

“I would,” Mick says. “If you’d let me.”

Len rolls his eyes before shutting them, relaxing completely. Mick shuffles closer, closing his own eyes.

“Glad I found you,” Mick says after a beat, listening to Len shift beside him. “I was worried I’d somehow lose you, once we figured out you were somewhere freezing.”

“I’m fine, Mick,” Len whispers, voice soft. “They call me Captain Cold a reason.” Mick feels a hand close around his, and he squeezes it. 

“We’ll talk with Waters later,” he says, and he can practically feel Len’s smirk.

“We do need to figure out why he’s here, don’t we?”

Mick grins, and he sleeps a lot better for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the hardest one to write by far!! I got the freezer idea from a couple of Coldflash fics - I think something similar happened to Mick in the comics, but I decided not to make that a part of this story because it just made my writer's block worse. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
